waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Scar
"The Rise of Scar" is a television special of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on July 29, 2017. Plot In the Pride Lands, the Dry Season (a.k.a. summer), has started and the Lion Guard is busier than ever, to the annoyance of Ushari, who they keep running over. Suddenly, Ono informs his friends that Janja's Clan is attacking Ma Tembo's Elephant Herd. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene and, sure enough, Janja and his crew are attacking the Elephants with Mototo as their main target. The Lion Guard are shocked they would hunt Elephants because of how dangerous that is. They drive the hyenas away and Ma Tembo explains that they did so is because the Dry Season made them desperate enough to do so. She also tells them that she's also trying to find a new water source for her Herd. Concerned at how quickly the start of the Dry Season has caused things to get out of hand, Kion tells Ono to stay with the herd and goes off to consult with his grandfather Mufasa. Mufasa tells his grandson that the fact that the start of the Dry Season has made things so hectic to the point where the Guard is overwhelmed despite the fact they did a spectacular job during the Wet Season (Spring) is natural as the Dry Season's heat is ensuring that there is less food and water and when one is tired, hungry, and thirsty one doesn't always make the best decisions. He also warns Kion to be careful to not lose control of the Roar of the Elders. Unbeknowst to Kion, his conversation is being overheard by a young female Mandrill. After Kion's conversation is over, she introduces herself as Makini and tells him she's Rafiki's new apprentice. Makini gushes over what she heard but Kion tells her not to go talking too much about it. Unbeknownst to the pair, Ushari has heard everything and is contemplating how to use what he's learned against the Lion Guard for his benefit. Suddenly, Ono flies onto the scene and tells Kion that Janja and his crew are at it again: This time they're attacking the Baboons who have started following Ma Tembo's Herd. The Lion Guard arrives and has the Elephants go into a rocky gourge. Kion then blasts the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. With the hyenas gone, the Baboons reveal that they are following Ma Tembo to the new water source. Ma Tembo resumes her search for the new water source while a concerned Kion decides to talk to his father. Meanwhile, Makini begins her training with Rafiki but her impatience keeps her romr making any progress. Seeing this, Rafiki tells her that the hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear and sends her out to find the staff to make her bakora staff. Elsewhere, Kion talks to his father about his concerns but Simba assures his son that life is full of responsibilities and one must face them head-on. Meanwhile, Janja and his crew have returned to the Outlands. Suddenly, they see Ushari and decide to eat him. Ushari asks Janja if he would like something meatier. Janja tells him he would but can't because The Lion Guard keeps driving them off to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa and if they want to stop the Guard they should also find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past. Janja retorts that no Great Lion would help the hyenas but Ushari reminds him there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa there must be a way for them to talk to Scar and decides to help them find a way. Back in the Pride Lands, Makini has found her Bakora staff. Ushari appears and convinces her to get Rafiki to reveal if there's a way to talk to Scar. Ushari then summons his Skink friends to spy on Makini and reveal what Rafiki tells her about Scar. At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Makini asks Rafiki if there is a way to talk to Scar and Rafiki explains it depends if the Great Lion is good or bad: The Great Lions of the Past are in the sky and their voices are in the wind and are the Lions that appear when Kion uses the Roar. But the Evil Lions of the Past like Scar appear in fire unleashed by the Roar using the Bakora. The Skinks go off to tell Ushari and Janja what they've learned. Rafiki introduces The Royal Family to Makini who goes with Kiara to help Ma Tembo find the new water source. Back in the Outlands, Ushar,i and Janja decide to use what they learned to summon Scar. They decide to get Makini's Bakora since she's too inexperienced to be a threat and attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. They kidnap Kiara and take Makini's Bakora. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion into getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. Back in the Pride Lands, Ma Tembo finally finds the new water source. All is fine in the Pride Lands but the Guard is unaware that a new foe is lurking within the volcano. Cast *David Oyelowo as Scar *Christian Slater as Ushari *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Rob Lowe as Simba *Gabrielle Union as Nala *Max Charles as Kion *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Kevin Schon as Chungu/Thurston *Beau Black as Nne *Landry Bender as Makini *Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa *Dee Bradley Baker as Tano/Big Baboon/Nyeusi *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Eden Riegel as Kiara *Sarah Hyland as Tiifu *Madison Pettis as Zuri *Meghan Strange as Shupavu/Laini *Nick Watt as Zito *Josh R. Thompson as Male Elephant *Justin Felbinger as Mtoto *Alex Cartañá as Female Giraffe Songs *Fujo *Today is my Day *Path of Honor *Bring Back a Legend Trivia *Scar makes a spiritual appearance in this special, voiced by Golden Globe-nominated actor David Oyelowo. It's also the first appearance of Scar in ''The Lion King'' franchise since The Lion King 1½ and his first speaking role since the second film. *This marks the second time Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in anger, the first being "Never Roar Again". **Cheezi and Chungu recalled the roars from both The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and "Never Roar Again". *This is the second time Beau Black voices Nne. **The first time was "Janja's New Crew". *This is the second television movie of the series, following Return of the Roar, and the fifth film in the Lion King franchise. *When Cheezi and Chungu decide to sing to Kiara, they sing "Here Comes the Lion Guard" (albeit a bit poorly, making Kiara think they're torturing her). *In this episode, it is revealed that Janja is unaware that Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (who are ancestors of him and his clan) killed Scar, as he states that "Scar died in the fire at Pride Rock." *This is the first episode where the villains win. *Kion is shown as an infant for the first time in this TV movie. *This is the first episode where the villains are more of the focus. *This is the first episode that ends on a cliffhanger. *Ushari has become a villain and sided with the hyenas. *This special started the over-arching plot-line in which Scar's ghost plots to kill Kion and take over the Pride Lands, which will eventually arch into Season 3. *This special came out on DVD on January 9, 2018. *Moral: Being a leader is about making tough decisions. Gallery The Rise of Scar title.png Janja-Rise of Scar1.png The Rise of Scar 2.png The Rise of Scar 3.png The Rise of Scar 4.png Young Kion.png Bring Back Legend1.png|''Yeah, Scar will help us win, with all his great advice'' Bring Back Legend2.png|''No more playing nice'' Bring Back Legend3.png|''Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha'' Bring Back Legend4.png|''And we'll make Scar rise'' Bring Back Legend5.png|''Come on, everyone, all together!'' Bring Back Legend6.png|''A legend to help our fight'' Lion-Guard-Rise-Of-Scar-200x297.jpg